


Two turtledoves

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birds, Doves, Gen, Inspired by Music, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Summary could be longer than fic.





	

"They're not flying rats, Romanova. They're just doves with a bad reputation."


End file.
